


The Bunker.

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Truth or Dare, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Percy Jackson drabbles, headcanons and one-shots.-Chapter 1: 'What was the first thing you swore on the river?'Chapter 2: 'Why could Percy see the string being Cut?'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> got some random ideas but don't have enough for a story.

“What was the first thing you swore on the river?” 

 

It was a standard question for demigod truth or dare, though it wasn't one Percy had to ever answer. 

 

Percy felt his body freeze as memories rose and refused to ebb. 

 

“-weed brain, Percy,” Percy was drawn out of the thoughts by the soft calls of Annabeth who was waving a hand in front of his face. 

 

Percy flinched away and curled into himself wrapping his arms around his knees.

 

“Where did your brain go Kelp Head?” Thaila asked looking concerned at his reaction to her question, the others looked the same mixture of confused and concerned.  Even Annabeth which only made the other even more concerned because Annabeth usually knew everything about Percy. 

 

Sighing, Percy shrugged uncurling trying hid how affected he really was, “Can we just skip this question. You really don’t want to hear the answer to this.” 

 

“How bad could it be?” Jason blurted.

 

“So much, it’s not even funny” Percy laughed darkly. It sounded hollow even to his own ears. 

 

“Okay, you have to tell us now,” Piper demanded in concern. The others nodded. 

 

“The first time I swore something on the river, I was thirteen,” Percy started when it became obvious no one was going to let it go, “and it’s a complicated story.”

 

“Percy?” Annabeth asked quietly. Percy could almost hear her scrabbling to figure it out. 

 

“I swore to take the responsibility of the Great Prophecy,” Percy muttered, he ignored the gasps and heavy stares as he fiddled with the frayed string on his pants. 

 

“What?” Piper finally straggled out. 

 

Percy leaned back and stared up to the stars, “The prophecy was always about two demi-gods, playing foil to each other, whether it was Luke and I or,” Percy pauses to take a deep breath, and to look around at his friends, “or the original plan of me and Nico”

 

“Wait, what?” Will cried out, as Nico’s blinked in shock. 

 

“Luke as in Luke Castellan, the guy that housed the Time Titan?” Jason sputtered. 

 

“Yeah that Luke,” Percy nodded, “I was supposed to be the one to house him actually, but swearing on the river changed the fates’ plans,” he smiled wryly, “It why they aren’t my biggest fans.”


	2. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did it mean that Percy saw the string being cut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to re-read the series to double-check my facts if I was gonna write a long fic around this but it was the middle of the night when I was taken over by a muse and wrote this so take this as whatever you want.
> 
> If you want a long fic about this let me know!
> 
> Also, this is more in the headcanon of like platonic soulmates, fate twined and all that.

“Luke’s soul string is the same colour of his eyes you know,” Percy replied quietly knowing Nico realized the significance when Nico let out a choking sound. 

 

“Percy? Nico?” Piper asked cautiously. Percy figured the Aphrodite daughter would have an inkling of the significance. Soulmates were under Love and Death preview it made sense. 

 

The rest just looked confused, even Thalia and Annabeth, with a wistful sigh, Percy explained, “Only those that are touched by death or are soul mates can see another person’s string.”

 

Percy scowled as he looked back up at the stars, “It needed to be soulmates at the center of the prophecy so that the choice could be made. 

 

“Tragedy is the staple of Greek Myths, and death isn’t always the worst ending. Sometimes it’s the realization you have to hand the dagger to your other half of your soul so he can kill himself and then living with the afterwards.” 


End file.
